


The Captain of Bookball Team

by Maldita Apple (ZiggiStarr)



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggiStarr/pseuds/Maldita%20Apple
Summary: Cerise decided to take the tests to enter the school team. Daring doesn't like the idea of a fair damisel doing princely things and he is about to make a difficult decision that could make him look like the villain in the story.
Relationships: Daring Charming/Apple White
Kudos: 6





	The Captain of Bookball Team

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this work do not belong to me. Credits to Shannon Hale and Roald Dhal ... you already know the rest.

The young prince was amazed. A girl in the Bookball Team?. Of course that was a madness, as Captain of the team he had the power to accept or to push the applicants back. Nevertheless, she was making it quite difficult because despite his unpleasant comments Cerise she presented before herself to realize the test anyhow. In what to him was concerning the field it was not the place for a damsel because it could be very dangerous. But that seemed not to matter for her in the absolute thing. 

She put him in a very big quandary but in the end it ended up by doing what she wanted and applied the tests anyhow. And not in accordance with that it triumphed in each of them. Throwings, speed, it even forces. In its moment it was so much impression that Daring remained frozen in its place without being able to put where.

His own brother, Dexter must have gone crazy because he was trying to convince him to accepting Cerise as a new member. So that that was happening it had to lose the reason first. 

He did not have idea of the predicament in which Cerise was putting him. Undoubtedly the fact that Raven was not accepting her destiny it was beginning causing changes that had never been seen. A very good example was this. In the illustrious history of the school a female member had never been accepted. Although he could not deny that it was a good element and that was complicating the things. 

The Coach Gingerbreadman was in the same situation so it left it in the hands of the young Prince Charming. 

"Based on this results in themselves I do not have motives for refusing Cerise Hood the entry to the team." He said to him on having checked the punctuations of her performance. "Finally it is you who has the last word. "The teacher finished washing his hands as Pilatos. Daring went out of his office without adding another thing, he needed time and space to think. 

In his trajectory for the field towards the castle he came to the conclusion that he needed an opinion with an air completely different from those that had already received. He needed impartial, centered and intelligent someone. Someone who understood his motives without correcting it of oppressive male chauvinist.

Then Daring could see Apple sat in the exterior palm trees. She was speaking with someone else, who could not recognize at the moment because he was of backs. Taking a few more steps he realized that he was one of the youngest and influential businessmen of the country; Charlie Bucket. There was a lot of talk about him in the media, youth magazines like Fairy Sphere, Cosmos, Sparkles or respected publications since there it were Everland Times and Orbes.

The truth Daring was not like that boy at all. Although Charlie was not studying in Ever After High was spending it to him visiting his fiancee with a lot of frequency, that began to bother him. Without thinking it, the blond prince went where they because he had found the person who needed. 

"Do I interrupt anything?" he asked approaching Apple behind placing hiss hand in her shoulder cautiously. Charlie stared at him in a bad way because he could not say that he would like the future king of the country very well.

"Of course not." Apple said with an innocent smile, the kind the prince liked, "Charlie and I were just talking about him being interested in sponsoring one of my mother's charity events."

"Seriously? Hexcellent!" he replied, pretending to be interested in how good guy the chocolatier intended to be just to impress her. A very basic trick when it came to courting he considered. "Buddy, do you mind if I talk for a moment with my future queen?" Apple blushed and laughed nervously. She loved that Daring referred to her so only at that moment it felt strange.

"Of course not, go ahead." Charlie replied properly, making a gesture. Although he grumbled internally given that his manner of breaking into the conversation seemed rude, there was nothing more that could be done.

Daring took her hand and pulled her away enough that Charlie wouldn't listen. And he exposed his problem. Apple was the type of person who would give him the strong opinion that he needed.

"Is there any rules that prohibit it?" she asked, putting her fingers to her chin after listening carefully. It was one of the things he liked about her. Daring knew it was someone that he could trust.

"No, I was in charge of reviewing the rules of the game myself and as such does not specify it." He confessed afflicted, as it was an important decision that could affect his team, he began to do the task. "I don't know what to do, there is not a tale of something like that."

"Ok, that being the case then you cannot deny your team entry. Doing so would violate Cerise's rights as a member of the student body..."

"But ..." He interrupted her abruptly, he didn't expect that answer, in fact he waited for her to take his side as she was a Royal. It was there that Daring realized that he was looking for someone who understood and supported him in that difficult decision.

"As long as you don't have a better argument, I don't recommend rejecting Cerise," Apple continued, "if you do, she could send her case to the School Court and a jury would evaluate the situation."

"You say that then I have to accept her whether I like it or not? he asked incredulously. It wasn't so easy for him to accept the idea, Cerise could be a distraction for the rest of his players but he well knew he couldn't use an extra member. In addition to having seriously thought about hexpel Sparrow because he has come to practice many times with a hangover or was simply missing, he could not continue allowing that behavior due to lack of players no matter how good he was.

"Hexactly. According to the rules established by the school. It is what I can recommend based on my experience as Student Council President."

"Thank you," Daring kissed her cheek. "You will be an hexcellent queen someday." he said sweetly, realizing that Apple was as objective as possible in not telling him what he wanted to hear. Instead she saw for the benefit of both parties and warned him of the possible problem that he could be generally rejected by Cerise only for unconvincing reasons.

"Do you really believe that?" Her blue eyes had lit up. No one besides Charlie had told her that, she was very happy that someone noticed her abilities beyond the color of her hair.

"I'm serious." He wrapped her pale hands in his, looking her in the eyes. A shining smile draw in Daring's face.

Charlie Bucket watched them from distance. He sighed heavily and rested his chin on the palm of his hand with a frown. That hurt ... He had strong feelings for Apple, but he knew very well that she had was destined to marry him someday. Although the future of fairy tales was uncertain after Raven didn't sign the Storybook of Legends, the bond that bound them together seemed stronger than that. No one knew, maybe time would define everything at the end of the chapter.

At the moment Daring would have to settle for being the Captain of the most progressive Libroball team in history.

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I wrote a while ago. I was starting to introduce Charlie Bucket as a recurring character. I believed that a love triangle between Daring, Apple and an a Original Character would be interesting. And so it was, I even developed Charlie as a character that is interesting by himself in addition to the romantic setting.
> 
> I know it's kind of weird, but I loved this dynamic..


End file.
